Final Fantasy
, WonderSwan Color, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, , PlayStation Portable, , PlayStation Network, telefony J2ME (wydane przez Namco Games), iOS, }} :Artykuł ten dotyczy pierwszej odsłony serii. W celu uzyskania ogólnych informacji na temat całej serii, odwiedź Final Fantasy (Seria). Możesz także odwiedzić Final Fantasy (Ujednoznacznienie), jeżeli poszukujesz innych informacji. Final Fantasy ''', znane również jako '''Final Fantasy I lub Oryginalne Final Fantasy to pierwsza gra fabularna z serii Final Fantasy stworzona i wydana przez Square Co., Ltd. na Nintendo Entertainment System w 1987 roku. Była to szesnasta gra, do której muzyka została skomponowana przez Nobuo Uematsu. Final Fantasy I doczekało się remake'ów na liczne konsole zarówno stacjonarne, jak i przenośne, w tym (wydane przez Microcabin) na komputery MSX2 oraz WonderSwan Color firmy Bandai. Powstały również wersje na japońskie modele telefonów komórkowych NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i (jako Final Fantasy I) i CDMA 1X WIN W21x od operatora au/KDDI (jako Final Fantasy EZ), były one także dostępne u amerykańskiego operatora Sprint oraz kanadyjskiego Rogers. Gra ta była również do kupienia razem z następną pozycją z serii, Final Fantasy II. Taka kompilacja pojawiła się na Family Computer, PlayStation i Game Boy Advance. Ostatnio została wydana na Windows Phone jako tytuł dostępny w Xbox Live. Obie gry zostały wydane osobno na urządzenia z systemami iOS i Android. Rozgrywka :Proszę zwrócić uwagę na fakt, iż następujące informacje odnoszą się do oryginalnej wersji na konsolę Famicom/NES. W celu uzyskania informacji na temat kolejnych remake'ów, odwiedź sekcję Rozwój. Final Fantasy rozpoczyna się prosząc gracza o wybranie profesji i imion dla każdego z Light Warriors (Wojowników Światła, grywalnych postaci). Dana profesja wpływa na to, jak będzie się zachowywała określona postać podczas walki, nie ma natomiast wpływu na przebieg fabuły. Do wyboru są: *''Warrior/Fighter'' (Wojownik) — Specjalista od ciężkiej broni i pancerza, który potrafi wytrzymać znaczącą ilość obrażeń. W trakcie gry może zostać Knightem (Rycerzem), który potrafi skorzystać z najpotężniejszych broni oraz niektórych zaklęć typu White Magic (Biała Magia). *''Monk/Black Belt'' (Mnich/Czarny Pas) — Ekspert od sztuk walki, który najlepiej radzi sobie walcząc z pustymi dłońmi, choć może także korzystać z nunchaku oraz najbardziej podstawowych lasek. Zadaje ogromną ilość obrażeń w walce, lecz nie może nosić ciężkiego pancerza. W trakcie gry może zostać Masterem (Mistrzem). W oryginalnej wersji na Famicom/NES, Mistrz niewyposażony w żadną broń oraz pancerz może zadać pojedynczym atakiem więcej obrażeń niż jakikolwiek inny typ postaci; drużyna składająca się z czterech Mistrzów może pokonać ostatecznego bossa przed zakończeniem drugiej rundy. Stosunkowo słaba profesja na początku gry, nie wymaga jednak zakupu broni/pancerza. *''Thief (Złodziej)'' — Finezyjny wojownik o wysokim uniku/celności, posiadający bardzo ograniczony wybór broni i pancerza, ale większą zręczność i szczęście (determinujące szansę na ucieczkę z walki). Umiejętność ucieczki nie działała jednak prawidłowo w wersjach przed wydaniem Origins. W trakcie gry Złodziej może zostać ulepszony do profesji Ninja. Ninja potrafią korzystać z prawie każdej broni i większości pancerza, a także licznych zaklęć typu Black Magic (Czarna Magia). *''White Mage'' (Biały Mag) — Specjalista od Białej Magii. Słaby wojownik, mogący jednak korzystać z młotów do zadawania fizycznych obrażeń. Może zostać ulepszony do White Wizarda (Białego Czarodzieja), który pozwala postaci na korzystanie z najpotężniejszych zaklęć Białej Magii. *''Black Mage'' (Czarny Mag) — Specjalista od Czarnej Magii i bardzo słaby wojownik. W trakcie gry staje się Black Wizardem (Czarnym Czarodziejem). Czarny Czarodziej jest jedyną postacią, która może rzucić zaklęcie Flare (Flara) (NUKE (dosł. atomówka) w pierwotnym północnoamerykańskim tłumaczeniu), jedno z dwóch, które zachowują pełną efektywność przeciwko Chaosowi (Biały Czarodziej może rzucić zaklęcie Holy (Święty), które jest jednak słabsze od Flare). *''Red Mage'' (Czerwony Mag) — Uniwersalna postać, mogąca wykorzystać większość, lecz nie wszystkie zaklęcia Białej i Czarnej Magii oraz posiadająca podobne, choć nieco słabsze możliwości walki wręcz w porównaniu do Wojownika. W trakcie gry staje się Red Wizardem (Czerwonym Czarodziejem). (szalony koń).]] Rozgrywka nie różni się niczym od innych gier RPG. Gracz wędruje po mapie świata, przypadkowo napotyka potwory, które trzeba pokonać w walce lub uciec od nich. Za zwycięstwo otrzymuje się Gil, za które można kupić broń, zbroje, lecznicze przedmioty czy zaklęcia. Zwycięstwo daje również punkty doświadczenia. Dzięki temu postacie awansują na wyższe poziomy i stają się silniejsze (rośnie ich moc ataku, obrona, punkty życia itp.). Gracz odwiedza różne miasta, które są „wolne” od losowych potyczek. Można w nich pójść do sklepu, zregenerować siły czy pozyskać informacje od mieszkańców. Walka jest podzielona na tury, podczas których gracz wydaje komendy swoim postaciom (np. walka, ucieczka, rzucenie zaklęcia itp.), po czym postacie wykonują dane czynności, a potwory odpowiadają na nie w kolejności zależnej od stopnia Zręczności. Każda wersja Final Fantasy posiada ukrytą minigrę, 15 Puzzle, w którą można zagrać będąc na morzu, na pokładzie statku. Fabuła Świat w grze Final Fantasy I składa się z trzech kontynentów. Siły żywiołów świata opierają się na mocy czterech kryształów (w oryginalnym północnoamerykańskim tłumaczeniu "kul"): ognia, wody, ziemi i wiatru. Około cztery wieki przed rozpoczęciem akcji gry, grupa ludzi znana jako Lufenian (Lufenianie) wykorzystała moc kryształu wiatru, by zbudować ogromną stację powietrzną ("Flying Fortress" - "Latającą Fortecę") i statki powietrzne, jednocześnie obserwując upadek swojej krainy wraz z popadaniem kryształu wiatru w ciemność. Tiamat, bestia wiatru, wytoczyła walkę przeciwko nim, przejmując ich latającą fortecę i Mirage Tower (Wieżę Mirażu). Lufenianin o imieniu Cid ukrył jeden ze statków powietrznych na południowym kontynencie. Około dwa wieki przed rozpoczęciem akcji gry, Kraken, bestia wody, wykorzystał gwałtowne sztormy do zatopienia świątyni wody, która służyła jako centrum dla oceanicznej cywilizacji. Wykorzystał ją jako osobista kryjówka i do otoczenia ciemnością kryształu wody. Na krótko przed rozpoczęciem akcji gry, Lich (Licz), bestia ziemi, otacza mrokiem kryształ ziemi i skaża Melmond, niszcząc pola i wszelką roślinność. W nieokreślonym punkcie czasu, mędrzec o imieniu Lukahn przepowiada nadejście czterech Wojowników Światła, którzy uratują świat w czasach ciemności. Marilith, bestia ognia, budzi się o dwa wieki za wcześnie w odpowiedzi na pojawienie się Wojowników Światła i otacza ciemnością kryształ ognia. Czterej Wojownicy Światła pojawiają się, a każdy z nich niesie otoczony ciemnością kryształ, po jednym na każdy żywioł. Przybywają do Cornelii, potężnego królestwa, które doświadczyło porwania swojej księżniczki, Sarah, przez łotrowskiego rycerza o imieniu Garland, który chce zdobyć królestwo. Wojownicy Światła podróżują do zrujnowanej Chaos Shrine (Świątyni Chaosu) leżącej w rogu Cornelii, pokonują Garlanda i sprowadzają Księżniczkę Sarah do domu. W ramach wdzięczności, Król Cornelii nakazuje odbudowę mostu zwodzonego, umożliwiając Wojownikom Światła przeprawę na wschód krainy. W trakcie podróży na wschód, Wojownicy Światła dowiadują się o czarodzieju Astosie, mrocznym elfie, który sterroryzował krainę otaczającą śródlądowe morze, należące do południowego kontynentu oraz miasto Elfheim. Ukradł on kryształ, którego wiedźma Matoya potrzebuje, by zachować wzrok, uśpił elfickiego księcia i ukradł koronę pomniejszemu zachodniemu królowi. Podróżując, bohaterowie wyzwalają miejscowość Pravoka od zgrai piratów i otrzymują ich statek. Wojownicy Światła podróżują na wodzie, lecz pozostają uwięzieni w Aldean Sea (Morzu Aldeańskim), wewnątrz dużego kontynentu. Jedyne ujście jest zablokowane przez ogromny głaz, który próbuje usunąć grupa krasnoludów zamieszkujących Mount Duergar (Górę Duergar). Nie są jednak w stanie tego dokonać bez pomocy Nitro Powder (Nitro Prochu). Nitro Proszek znajduje się w zamkniętym pokoju w Castle Cornelia (Zamku Cornelia), do którego jedyny klucz posiada śpiący elficki książę. Bohaterowie zdobywają skradzioną koronę, jednocześnie dowiadując się, że pod pomniejszego króla podszywa się sam Astos. Po pokonaniu go, Wojownicy Światła odzyskują kryształ Matoyi i zwracają go wiedźmie, która w zamian sporządza im zioło (z ang. "herb", lub w późniejszych wydaniach gry Jolt Tonic (Wstrząsający Tonik)), które jest w stanie obudzić elfickiego księcia. Książę daje wojownikom Mystic Key (Mistyczny Klucz), z którym ci wyruszają do Zamku Cornelia by zdobyć Nitro Proszek, który przekazują krasnoludom, żeby te mogły dokończyć otwarcie kanału. Po pozbyciu się głazu Wojownicy Światła ruszają dalej w świat. Po dopłynięciu do Melmond, Wojownicy Światła odnajdują i niszczą Bestię Ziemi, Licza, który jest odpowiedzialny za gnicie ziemi. Potem dostają się do wulkanu Mount Gulg (Góry Gulg) i pokonują Bestię Ognia, Marilith, która została przedwcześnie (o dwieście lat) wybudzona ze snu przez klęskę Licza. Wojownicy zdobywają następnie statek powietrzny i odwiedzają Cardia Islands (Wyspy Cardia), gdzie spotykają króla smoków, Bahamuta, który rzuca im wyzwanie, polegające na przetrwaniu w Citadel of Trials (Cytadeli Prób) i zdobyciu Rat's Tail (Szczurzego Ogona) jako dowód ich dokonań. Kiedy wracają, ulepsza on ich profesje. Wojownicy pokonują Bestię Wody, Krakena, w podwodnym pałacu nieopodal Onrac i Tiamat, Bestię Wiatru, w Latającej Fortecy. Po pokonaniu czterech Bestii i odzyskaniu kryształów, Wojownicy uświadamiają sobie, że ich misja jeszcze nie dobiegła końca: moc naprawionych kryształów jest wciąż absorbowana przez nieznaną istotę poprzez portal czasu zlokalizowany w Świątyni Chaosu. Po cofnięciu się 2,000 lat wstecz, Wojownicy Światła napotykają i pokonują cztery arcybestie stworzone przez Chaosa, zanim ten mógłby wysłać je do przyszłości, by te zabrały Garlanda do przeszłości na chwilę przed nadchodzącą śmiercią podczas walki z Wojownikami Światła i otoczyć ciemnością kryształy, by wykraść ich energię. Chaos okazuje się być Garlandem, który zamiast zostać zabitym, został zabrany do przeszłości przez cztery bestie i wzmocniony przez energię skradzioną z czterech kryształów, by stać się Chaosem. To właśnie Garland stworzył pętlę czasu, by żyć wiecznie. Po pokonaniu Chaosa, Wojownicy Światła powracają do swoich czasów. Przełamanie pętli czasu spowodowało, że na świecie znowu nastał pokój. Mimo że wszyscy są nieświadomi męk, jakie miały miejsce, a nawet sami Wojownicy nie pamiętają swoich przygód, porządek został przywrócony, a ciemność zgładzona. Rozwój Final Fantasy powstało po tym, jak wcześniejsze gry firmy Square Co. nie odniosły zamierzonego sukcesu. Rozważając odejście z branży gier wideo, prezes Square Co. i producent/dyrektor, Hironobu Sakaguchi, oświadczył, że jego ostateczną (final) grą będzie fantasy RPG, stąd tytuł. Jednak zamiast stać się ostateczną grą, Final Fantasy odniosło sukces w Japonii, stając się drugą najbardziej popularną serią RPG w kraju (po Dragon Quest firmy Enix). Dragon Quest udowodnił, w Japonii da się zarobić na sprzedaży gier RPG. Sakaguchi chciał stworzyć grę typu RPG na długo przed tym, lecz nie mógł uzyskać pozwolenia firmy, ponieważ nie było pewności, czy przyniesie ona zyski. Po sukcesie Dragon Quest Square wystartowało z projektem Final Fantasy.What's the Deal with Square Enix's Akitoshi Kawazu? -- 1up.com System bitwy został zaprojektowany przez Hiroyuki Itō, który przed powstaniem Final Fantasy nigdy nie zagrał w żadną grę typu RPG. Itō inspirował się sportami wyczynowymi, w szczególności amerykańskim futbolem, ustawiając drużyny po obu stronach ekranu, przy czym każda miała własną strategię.Final Fantasy's Hiroyuki Ito and the Science of Battle - 1up.com Akitoshi Kawazu również pracował przy systemie bitwy i powiedział, że chciał uczynić go możliwie najpodobniejszym do gry fabularnej . Wiązała się z tym obecność licznych zasad ze środowiska typu Dungeons & Dragons, na przykład zombie są słabe przeciwko ogniowi lub ogniste potwory są słabe przeciwko lodowi, w skrócie niektóre rzeczy są słabe przeciwko innym rzeczom, ale mocne przeciwko jeszcze innym. Do tej pory Japońskie RPG unikały tego typu powiązań. Kawazu uznał to za irytujące i postanowił wcielić te reguły, pochodzące z zachodnich RPG, do Final Fantasy. Większość bestiariusza gry pochodzi z pierwszej edycji Dungeons & Dragons, w tym Mindflayer (Rozdzieracz Umysłu) i Ochu. Oryginalny system magii jest również inspirowany grą Dungeons & Dragons, posiadając system zaklęć-na-dzień (dalej inspirowany twórczością Jacka Vance'a). Także wiele zaklęć, ich efekty, a nawet "poziomy zaklęć" mają swoje odpowiedniki w liście zaklęć z Dungeons & Dragons. Kawazu uważał, że zabawa w grze RPG zaczyna się od tworzenia postaci i nie czuł potrzeby posiadania sugerowanej drużyny na początku. Chciał, żeby gracze mieli możliwość stworzenia drużyny składającej się na przykład wyłącznie z Czarnych Magów lub wyłącznie Wojowników, jeżeli mieliby taką ochotę. W tamtych czasach zwykło się nie zastanawiać zbyt głęboko nad takimi rzeczami, nie myślano o konsekwencjach możliwości tworzenia dowolnej drużyny. Chodziło o to, by dać ludziom możliwość samodzielnego kombinowania. Programistą Final Fantasy był Nasir Gebelli, dla którego była to pierwsza zaprogramowana gra RPG.http://squarecave.blogspot.co.uk/2012/06/nasir-gebelli-programming-god.html Firma początkowo prognozowała sprzedaż gry na poziomie około 200,000 kopii, jednak Sakaguchi domagał się podniesienia tej wartości do co najmniej połowy miliona. http://www.nobuouematsu.com/nobegm2.html Pomimo tego, firma pozostała przy limicie wynoszącym 200,000, więc gdy pierwsza partia opuściła fabrykę, Sakaguchi rozesłał kopie gry do każdego wydawnictwa i zaczął ją osobiście reklamować. Próbując powtórzyć sukces północnoamerykańskiej lokalizacji Dragon Quest (jako Dragon Warrior), amerykańska filia Nintendo przetłumaczyła Final Fantasy na angielski i wydała je w Ameryce Północnej w 1990 roku. Północnoamerykańska wersja Final Fantasy odniosła skromny sukces, częściowo z powodu agresywnej strategii marketingowej firmy Nintendo. Dopiero w 2003 roku seria zawitała na rynek europejski oraz australijski pod postacią Final Fantasy Origins. Final Fantasy razem z oryginalnym Dragon Quest okazały się być najbardziej wpływowymi konsolowymi grami fabularnymi tamtego okresu i odegrały znaczącą rolę w popularyzacji gatunku. Graficznie i muzycznie było bardziej wyrafinowane od innych gier tamtych czasów. Wielu krytyków wytykało grze brak dynamiki jak na ówczesne standardy i że opierała się ona w większej mierze na wędrówce w poszukiwaniu losowych potyczek w celu zdobycia doświadczenia i pieniędzy niż na zwiedzaniu i rozwiązywaniu łamigłówek. Była to jednak nieodłączna cecha większości gier RPG tamtej epoki, która utrzymała się w niektórych przypadkach aż do połowy lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Oryginalne wydanie było także krytykowane za wadliwą mechanikę gry: niektóre statystyki nie miały wpływu na walkę, także część efektów statusu i słabości nie działała. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie czyniła jednak tej gry niegrywalną, w rzeczywistości przez wiele lat sporo z nich nie zostało potwierdzonych lub nawet wykrytych. Final Fantasy doczekało się wielu remake'ów na różne platformy. Podczas gdy zachowują one podstawową fabułę i mechanikę walki, wiele innych rzeczy uległo zmianom, w tym grafika, dźwięk i niektóre inne elementy rozgrywki. Poniżej znajdują się krótkie opisy cech charakterystycznych dla poszczególnych remake'ów. Porty i Remaki Wersja dla Family Computer na wersję dla MSX2 Jeżeli chodzi o techniczne możliwości, standard komputerowy MSX2 jest praktycznie analogiczny w porównaniu do Famicom, w wyniku czego wersja Final Fantasy na MSX2 jest prawdopodobnie najwierniejsza oryginałowi. Jednakże, podczas gdy Famicom został zaprojektowany wyłącznie jako konsola gier wideo, MSX2 miał szersze zastosowanie jako komputer osobisty. W praktyce oznaczało to, że gra została nieznacznie zmieniona, by wykorzystać funkcje oferowane przez MSX2, a nieobecne w Famicomie i na odwrót. *''Format'' - Wydana na dyskietce, wersja na MSX2 miała dostęp do prawie trzech razy więcej pamięci niż wersja na Famicom (720 KB w porównaniu do 256 KB), ale ucierpiała z powodów nieobecnych na kartridżowych nośnikach Nintendo, w tym wyraźnie dłuższego czasu wczytywania. *''Zmieniona grafika'' - Względnie niewielkie poprawki. Generalnie, wersja na MSX2 dysponuje pozornie bogatszą paletą kolorów, która dodaje nieco więcej energii grafice postaci i tła. Jednakże, niektórzy zarzucają niewłaściwy dobór kolorów, sprawiający, że pomimo technicznej przewagi komputerów MSX2, grafika wersji na Famicom jest lepszej jakości. *''Delikatnie zmienione losowe bitwy'' - Mapa świata została odrobinę przesunięta, co powoduje nieznaczną zmianę rozmieszczenia "obszarów" z potworami, przez co pojawiają się one w innych miejscach niż w wersji na Famicom. *''Odmienny system zapisu gry'' - Dane gry nie mogły być zapisane na oryginalnej dyskietce z grą, więc do zapisu była potrzebna oddzielna pusta dyskietka. Na jednym nośniku można było zapisać tylko jedną grę, istniała jednak możliwość zapisu kilku gier na oddzielnych dyskietkach. *''Poprawiony dźwięk i muzyka'' - MSX2 oferował więcej kanałów dźwiękowych niż Famicom, dzięki czemu wiele ścieżek dźwiękowych i muzycznych w tym porcie zostało zmienionych i ulepszonych. Poza tym niektóra muzyka w lochach została zamieniona. *''Różnorodne zmiany w mechanice gry'' - W wersji na Famicom, siła Czarnego Pasa wzrasta wraz z poziomem doświadczenia, co oznacza, że gracz mógłby szybko dojść do takiego punktu, gdzie postać zacznie zadawać więcej punktów obrażeń bez broni niż z nią. Nie ma to miejsca w wersji na MSX2: siła Czarnego Pasa nie rośnie tak szybko, przez co nie może on walczyć własnymi dłońmi tak efektywnie. Poza tym ceny wielu przedmiotów dostępnych w sklepach uległy zmianie. Wersja dla Family Computer na wersję dla Nintendo Entertainment System Północnoamerykańska lokalizacja Final Fantasy z 1990 roku była praktycznie identyczna z oryginalną japońską grą. Jednak w wyniku ograniczeń technicznych i polityki cenzorskiej amerykańskiego Nintendo nastąpiło kilka drobnych zmian w niektórych elementach. *''Obcięte nazwy zaklęć''. W oryginalnej grze nazwy zaklęć mogły składać się wyłącznie z czterech znaków, przez co wiele oryginalnych japońskich nazw musiało zostać skróconych, żeby zmieścić się w angielskiej wersji. Wśród takich zmian można wymienić skrócenie "Flare" do "NUKE" i "Thunder" (Błyskawica) do "LIT." *''Problemy z cenzurą''. Polityka amerykańskiego Nintendo nie pozwalała grom na jawne pokazywanie symboli judaistycznych lub chrześcijańskich lub odniesień do śmierci. W wyniku tego część grafiki uległa zmianie, na przykład kościoły nie posiadały już krzyży. **Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu zmieniono nazwę zaklęcia Kill (Zabicie) na "Rub" (prawdopodobnie skrót od wyrażenia "rub out" - zmazać) Wersja dla Family Computer na wersję dla WonderSwan Color Zdecydowanie więcej zmian wprowadzono w remake'u gry na WonderSwan Color: *''Poprawiona grafika'' - 8-bitowa grafika z oryginalnej gry na Famicom została kompletnie przerysowana na potrzeby wersji WSC, wprowadzając ją praktycznie na równię z grafiką epoki 16-bitowej. Paleta kolorów była znacznie bogatsza, a sceny bitwy posiadały pełne obrazy tła. *''Upodobnienie do późniejszych odsłon serii'' - Sprite'y postaci, szczególnie ulepszonych klas zostały przeprojektowane by wyglądać podobnie do postaci z gier Final Fantasy na Super Famicom. Sklepy i karczmy w wersji na Famicom nie posiadały wewnętrznej mapy: po wejściu do budynku ukazywało się oparte na menu okno zakupów. W wersji WSC zmieniono to na wzór innych gier z serii, gdzie każdy budynek posiada własne wnętrze wraz ze sklepową ladą, gdzie można uzyskać dostęp do okna transakcji. Podobnie okno bitwy zostało przeprojektowane, informacje tekstowe zostały przesunięte do dołu do niebieskiego okna szerzącego się wzdłuż dolnej części ekranu w układzie podobnym do tego z gier od Final Fantasy II do Final Fantasy VII. *''Dodanie przerywników'' - Krótkie przerywniki, wykorzystujące wewnętrzny silnik gry, zostały dodane, by na swój sposób rozwinąć fabułę gry. Jednym z nich jest scenka budowy mostu przez armię Cornerii. *''Rozszerzony tekst'' - Oryginalna wersja na Famicom nie miała możliwości wyświetlenia więcej niż jednego okna z tekstem podczas rozmowy, co znacznie ograniczało treść przekazywaną przez Postacie Niezależne. W wersji na WSC nie ma tego ograniczenia. *''Dodanie nowych opcji'' - W oryginalnej wersji każda próba zaatakowania potwora, który został uprzednio zabity, skończyłaby się "nieefektywnym" atakiem. W wersji na WSC wprowadzono opcję, która sprawia, że takie ataki zamiast zakończenia się niepowodzeniem zostają przekierowane na innego potwora. Podobnie dodano opcję "dash" (sprint): wciśnięcie określonego przycisku podczas chodzenia po mieście lub lochach skutkuje podwojeniem szybkości poruszania się postaci. Obie te opcje mogą zostać włączone lub wyłączone w oknie konfiguracji. *''Usuwalne zaklęcia''- W oryginalnej wersji każda postać używająca magii posiada kolejne "poziomy zaklęć". Każda postać może się nauczyć tylko trzech z czterech zaklęć na każdy poziom. W oryginalnej wersji podejmowane decyzje były nieodwracalne, co oznaczało, że nie było możliwości "oduczenia" się zaklęć, by zwolnić miejsce dla tego czwartego. W wersji na WSC możliwe jest usunięcie zaklęcia po jego zakupie. *''Więcej slotów zapisu gry'' - Oryginalny kartridż do konsoli Famicom posiadał miejsce na tylko jeden stan zapisu gry, przez co każdy nowy zapis skutkował nadpisaniem poprzedniego stanu gry. Wersja na WSC posiada osiem oddzielnych slotów do zapisu gry. Dodano również opcję "szybkiego zapisu", która pozwala graczowi na zapisanie postępu w każdym momencie poza walką. Skutkuje to jednak wyjściem z gry, a w momencie kontynuacji gry dane szybkiego zapisu są usuwane. *''Zmieniony system przedmiotów'' - W oryginalnej wersji tylko przedmioty przypisane danej postaci mogły być wykorzystane podczas walki. Zmieniono to w WSC tak, że istnieje teraz "pula" przedmiotów, z których każda postać może skorzystać w dowolnym momencie. Niektóre przedmioty i zaklęcia leczące efekty statusu, (takie jak Life (Życie) i Soft (Miękki)) mogą być użyte podczas walki. Z kolei status Silence (Milczenie) nie uniemożliwia już wykorzystywania przedmiotów. *''Dodatkowa muzyka'' - Poza przerobieniem ścieżki dźwiękowej, kompozytor Nobuo Uematsu stworzył kilka nowych utworów, w tym nowy motyw "bitwy z bossem". *''Bossy mają więcej HP'' - Ponieważ wiele spośród wymienionych zmian uprościłoby rozgrywkę, powiększono (a w niektórych przypadkach podwojono) ilość punktów życia niektórych potworów i prawie wszystkich bossów w celu zbalansowania poziomu trudności rozgrywki. Wersja dla WonderSwan Color na wersję Final Fantasy Origins Remake Final Fantasy na PlayStation wydano razem z sequelem, Final Fantasy II, w kompilacji o nazwie Final Fantasy Origins (lub Final Fantasy I+II Premium Collection w Japonii). Obie te gry były oparte na remake'u na WonderSwan Color i większość zmian wprowadzonych w tamtej wersji zachowano. Istnieje jednak kilka różnic: *''Grafika w wyższej rozdzielczości'' - Chociaż grafika jest praktycznie taka sama, jak w wersji na WSC, wyższa rozdzielczość ekranu w PlayStation oznacza poprawę w pewnym stopniu, przedstawiając nieco więcej detali. *''Przerobiona ścieżka dźwiękowa'' - Nobuo Uematsu przerobił ścieżkę dźwiękową do jakości znanej z Final Fantasy IX, by wykorzystać możliwości dźwiękowe Sony PlayStation, a także skomponował kilka nowych wykorzystanych w początkowych filmikach. * Przepisany skrypt - W japońskiej wersji językowej zmieniono skrypt, by zawierał kanji. Angielskie tłumaczenie również zostało kompletnie przepisane i jest, w większości przypadków, znacznie wierniejsze japońskiemu niż oryginalna angielska wersja na NES. Poza tym maksymalna długość nazw postaci i zaklęć została zwiększona z czterech do sześciu znaków. *''Jeszcze więcej slotów zapisu gry'' - Dane zapisu gry zajmują jeden blok na karcie pamięci PlayStation, co oznacza możliwość zapisu do piętnastu oddzielnych stanów gry na każdej karcie pamięci. Zrezygnowano z funkcji "szybkiego zapisu" z wersji na WSC, zastępując ją "zapisem memo", który tymczasowo umieszcza stan gry w pamięci RAM konsoli. Te dane pozostają do momentu wyłączenia systemu lub przerwania zasilania w jakikolwiek inny sposób. *''Dodano przerywniki w postaci prerenderowanych animacji oraz omake'' - Gra zawiera teraz dwa przerywniki typu FMV (po jednym na początku i na końcu gry). Dodano również sekcję "omake" (lub bonusową). Zawiera ona bestiariusz, galerię obrazów oraz kolekcję przedmiotów, które są odblokowywane w miarę postępu w grze. *''Nowy "Tryb Łatwy"'' - Wprowadzono nowy "tryb łatwy", w którym ceny w sklepach są niższe oraz poziomy doświadczenia i statystyki zdobywa się szybciej. Ten tryb jest opcjonalny i można go wybrać na początku gry. Final Fantasy Origins na Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Kolejna dość obszerna lista zmian towarzyszy wydaniu Final Fantasy na Game Boy Advance jako części kompilacji Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Są to między innymi: *''Obniżony poziom trudności'' - Poziom trudności wersji GBA najbliżej odzwierciedla "tryb łatwy" wersji na PlayStation/''Final Fantasy Origins''. Jednak w odróżnieniu od niej nie ma możliwości wyboru poziomu trudności. Podobnie, opcjonalne do tej pory przekierowywanie "nieefektywnych" ciosów jest włączone na stałe. *''Niższa rozdzielczość grafiki'' - w porównaniu do wersji na PlayStation. Grafika jest podobnej jakości do wersji WSC, jednak GBA posiada nieco większą rozdzielczość od WSC i niektóre animacje (na przykład lotu statkiem powietrznym) wyglądają lepiej na GBA niż WSC. *''Nowy system magii'' - Zrezygnowano z systemu opartego na "poziomach zaklęć" na rzecz systemu opartego na punktach many wykorzystywanego w nowszych odsłonach Final Fantasy. Z pewnych powodów zaklęcia wciąż są klasyfikowane poziomami (na przykład ponieważ postacie wciąż mogą posiadać tylko trzy z czterech zaklęć dostępnych na danym poziomie). Każdemu zaklęciu przypisano wartość punktową, która podczas rzucenia jest odejmowana od puli punktów magii/many (MP), która jest wspólna dla wszystkich zaklęć posiadanych przez daną postać. *''Nowy system przedmiotów'' - Dodano wiele nowych przedmiotów, w tym wskrzeszający Phoenix Down (Pierzę Feniksa). Od teraz leczące przedmioty są łatwiejsze do zdobycia i tańsze. Drużyna rozpoczyna grę, mając 500 gil zamiast, tak jak w poprzednich wersjach, 400. Gracz może też otrzymywać łup z pokonanych przeciwników. *''Bestiariusz omake'' - Zrezygnowano z obecnych w wersji na PlayStation galerii obrazów i kolekcji przedmiotów w postaci omake. Pozostał jedynie bestiariusz, funkcjonujący na tej samej zasadzie co wcześniej. *''Różnorodne zmiany w mechanice gry'' - Niektóre klasy zostały zmienione: Złodziej i Mnich stali się mocniejsi, a Czerwony Mag przeciwnie. Zmieniono wzrost statystyk, a Inteligencja wpływa teraz na ofensywne zaklęcia. *''Zmieniony system zapisu'' - Grę można teraz zapisać w każdym momencie i miejscu (wciąż jednak poza bitwami). Dostępne są trzy sloty zapisu gry. *''Potwory mają jeszcze więcej HP'' - Ponieważ wprowadzone zmiany ułatwiają grę w jeszcze większym stopniu, wiele potworów, w tym bossów, po raz kolejny otrzymało więcej punktów życia. *''"Auto-nazywanie"'' - Podczas tworzenia postaci gracz może pozwolić grze losowo wybrać imię każdej postaci. Imiona te pochodzą z innych gier Final Fantasy i są to między innymi: Desh (Final Fantasy III), Giott (Final Fantasy IV), Kelga (Final Fantasy V) i Daryl (Final Fantasy VI). *''Soul of Chaos (Dusza Chaosu)'' - Wprowadzono cztery nowe dodatkowe lochy, z których każdy odpowiada poszczególnej Bestii i zostaje odblokowany po jej pokonaniu. Lochy te są szczególnie wymagające i posiadają potwory i przedmioty niedostępne nigdzie indziej w grze. Na końcu każdego z lochów znajduje się grupa bossów znanych z kolejnych gier serii Final Fantasy, w tym bossy z World of Darkness (Świata Ciemności) z Final Fantasy III, Archfiends (Arcybestie) z Final Fantasy IV, bossy z Cleft of Dimension (Szczelina Wymiaru) z Final Fantasy V oraz bossy z Final Fantasy VI. Kategoria:Seria Final Fantasy Kategoria:Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Kategoria:Final Fantasy I Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary Edycja Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Żeby uczcić dwudziestą rocznicę wydania pierwszej gry Final Fantasy, Square ogłosiło kolejny remake, tym razem na PlayStation Portable. Ścieżka dźwiękowa została zapożyczona z Final Fantasy Origins. Skrypt jest prawie taki sam jak w wersji na GBA, z wyjątkiem Labyrinth of Time (Labiryntu Czasu). Wśród zmian i funkcji można wymienić: *''Wyższa rozdzielczość'' - Grafika została poprawiona po raz kolejny i przedstawia jeszcze więcej detali. Do miast i lochów zostały dodane efekty powietrzne. *''Lochy Soul of Chaos'' - Nowe lochy z wersji Dawn of Souls występują także tutaj. Ścieżki muzyczne walk z bossami zostały zmienione tak, by pasować do gier, z których pochodzą określone bossy, w sumie dodano pięć nowych utworów. *''Labyrinth of Time'' - Nowe lochy o znacznie wyższym poziomie trudności niż pozostałe w grze. Posiadają one superbossa potężniejszego nawet od Omegi, Shinryu i Chaosa. *''Galeria obrazów Amano'' - Galeria obecna w Final Fantasy Origins powróciła w tej wersji. *''Sceny CGI.'' Scenki typu CGI z wersji na PlayStation powróciły w tym wydaniu. Final Fantasy na smartfony Final Fantasy Mobile Powieści Twórcy Oryginalna wersja na konsolę Famicom *'Oryginalna koncepcja i główny projektant' – Hironobu Sakaguchi *'Mechanika gry '– Akitoshi Kawazu *'Projektant postaci' – Yoshitaka Amano *'Programista' – Nasir Gebelli *'Scenariusz '– Kenji Terada *'Muzyka '– Nobuo Uematsu Final Fantasy Origins *'Producent wykonawczy' – Yoichi Wada *'Producent '– Yusuke Hirata *'Kierownik produkcji' – Kiyomi Tanikawa *'Dyrektorzy '– Hideshi Kyonen, Katsuyoshi Kawahara, Kazuhiko Yoshioka *'Reżyser '– Koji Wakasono *'Projektanci filmowi' – Mitsuhira Yamado, Satoshi Sumida, Masata Motoki, Yutaka Maekawa, Wataru Ikeda, Shin Azuma and Rumiko Sawada *'Programista filmowy' – Naoto Uenaka *'Muzyka '– Nobuo Uematsu *'Graficy '– Yoshisuke Nakahara, Mieko Hoshino, Tomohiko Tanabe, Hideki Omori, Eiji Yamashita *'Testerzy '– Reiko Kondo *'Kierownik działu lokalizacji' – Akira Kashiwagi *'Dyrektorzy działu lokalizacji' – Tomoko Sekii, Kazuyoshi Tashiro *'Programista w dziale lokalizacji' – Yoshinori Uenishi *'Specjalista działu lokalizacji' – Amanda J. Katsurada *'Asystent działu lokalizacji' – Satoko Kondo Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition Ilustracje z opakowań Galeria Ciekawostki *W Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cztery Demony (Four Fiends) są strażnikami kryształów na Prawdziwym Księżycu (True Moon). *Prawdopodobnie, w świecie Final Fantasy żyły summony, co pokazano w Dissidia Final Fantasy, lecz Garland wymordował je. *Niektóre potwory obecne w grze zostały zaczerpnięte z gry Dungeons & Dragons, na przykład Mindflayer i Ochu. *Pierwotna wersja na Famicom i MSX miały różne rodzaje grafik. Jedną z najbardziej widocznych jest wykonanie potwora – Medusy, która w oryginale była topless. *Niektóre rzeczy powtarzające się w serii Final Fantasy pojawiły się dopiero później. Przykładowo, w wersji oryginalnej, nie występowała postać Cid’a. Dopiero w remaku na Game Boy Advance wspomniano o Cid of the Lufaine (Cid z Lufaine). Jest to również jedyna gra, w której nie pojawiają się Chocobo oraz jedna z trzech, w której nie występuje Moogle. Zobacz także Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I & II Advance (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I na telefony komórkowe (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy Origins (Ameryka Północna) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I & II Dawn of Souls (Ameryka Północna) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary (Ameryka Północna) Przypisy en:Final Fantasy ar:Final Fantasy I de:Final Fantasy I es:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy it:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー ru:Final Fantasy vi:Final Fantasy fi:Final Fantasy I eo:Final Fantasy Kategoria:Seria Final Fantasy Kategoria:Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Kategoria:Final Fantasy I Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary